Love for Eternity
by Mina987
Summary: Serena and the sailor scouts, finally thought all the fights were over. Only to find themselves a new enemy in crystal tokyo. Serena and Darien find of what is to come, and a few extra surprises...will be future LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**_Surprising News_**

Disclamer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or characters, just the story.

* * *

'Slam'. As the beeping alarm clock is smashed against the night table. A young girl around the age of 17. With golden blonde hair and big sky blue eyes sleeply awakes with a groan.

"I can't believe we have to meet at Ray's at 7 a.m.!" Serena said. Luna only annoyed at her whining, jumps off the bed.

"Will you just get dressed already." Luna said.

"But can't i take a shower and eat breakfast, then take a nap for 5 minutes; then get dressed!" Serena said with her pleading eyes. Only getting a scolded look in return.

Running at her usual late pace down the street. The time already being 7:23! Serena screams with how Ray is going to kill her for being late. With Ami, Mina,Lita not expecting any less from her.

Finally arriving at the temple, being short of breath. "Serena one of these days-" as Ray clenched her fist's tight. With the other girls just starting to get migranes from the to of them bickering.

They all sat in the living room, with tea and cookies fresh on the table.

"So what did we all gather for" Serena mumbles while choking down nearly half of the cookies.

"I swear one of these days your going to way 500 pounds...". Lita says

"Look i know you girls are happy that you don't have to be sailor scouts any more but..." Luna cut's off the end.

"Well what is the problem?" Mina says with a worried look, along with the others.

For about 5 minutes there was silence in the room. With a dreary atmosphere across the room. "Well...Luna are you saying that there is another enemy we have defeat here in Tokyo?" Lita breaking the quitness.

"Not exactul..You see in Crystal Tokyo(the future) theres 2 problems. One theres been problems with the criminals; thieves.  
They seem to be possessed by someone, problem being we don't know who it is. Second the Queen...well...she's..."

"She's What!" Everyone yells at once.

"She is...pregnant"

"WHAT!!!" everyone went into shock. Though not as much as Serena as she fainted.

As Serena walk's home staring at the ground, 'i can't believe it! i mean now we have to go to the future; become sailor scouts once more then i'm going to have another kid in the future. Not like thats not enough trouble, with having Rene!' Serena thought. Then suddenly she bumps into a muscular chest. Looking up into sapphire blue eyes with a worried look in them.

"Serena are you ok? You seem down today" As warm arms wrap around her small figure. She suddenly squzzes out of his grasp and looks away. As he reach's out his hand, and pulls her chin to where she faced him.

"I love you Serena." Then as his soft lips capture hers into a kiss so full of passion, and love. Her knees become Jello in his arms.

"How's about we go get something to eat and you tell me whats the matter, k?" Darien said. Getting a nod in return.

When they arrive at the arcade, being greeted by Andrew as they enter. They sat down at a booth with menu's in there hands.  
"Ok i'll have...Two double cheeseburger's, fries, and a Extra-Large Sunday" Serena smiled at the two men.

"Alright, i'll just have a cup of coffee. Thanks Drew."

As Andrew wrote down there orders, and walked away. Darien spoke first.  
"Okay. So what is wrong, earlier you seemed like you were hit by a ton of bricks?"

"Well to start out with. I had to walk up at 6:55 this morning, i didn't get to eat breakfast, i had to run all the way to ray's,  
i ended up being 35 minutes late, then i find out theres a new enemy in crystal Tokyo, and with that not being bad enough i find out that the Queen(Serena in the future) is pregnant!" Serena said all in one breath and fumming with stress, and confusion. Only getting a response of shock on Darien's face.

When Andrew returned with food in his hand. The couple didn't say a word until they left the arcade.  
"Serena..is it that bad to have another kid?" Darien said with a half smile as he see's her becoming angery by the minute.

"Well..no..its just UGH!!!" She screams. "What if I..Darien am i really going to suit being a mother? I mean look at me-" She was cute off. When Darien put his finger over her lips and said. "Serena i am looking at you and see a fine woman, beautiful"  
As he started kissing her down the neck. "Smart..and the most..caring person i've...ever..met"

Then they look eachother eye to eye, and lock one another in a passionate kiss. When suddenly, a pink cloud forms above there heads and falls a letter. Knocking Serena on the head, they pull away from eachother and grab the pink object off the ground.

As Serena opens the letter...

* * *

Well sorry if its not that good. I'm trying to work on my writing. Reviews would be quite helpful Thanks!

-Mina

P.S. More reviews sooner i update


	2. Chapter 2

**_Twisted Night_**

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, or character, just the story

* * *

As Serena opens the letter...

* * *

As Serena pulls out the paper and starts to read what is writen on it.

' _Dear Serena and Darien,_

_I have heard that you have been informed with what is going on. We're as much surprised as you are, i'm sure off. _

_We did not attend of imforming you of this imformation, unless the matters had gotten out of hand. The scouts, which were to _

_defend me in my situation, have become ill. With high fever's and all there power's drained for the time being. While the citzen's become victims as we speak_._ I will have a portal for you tomorrow, at 11 p.m. Make sure you all have rested and are prepared for we can not predict what may happen. I sincerely apoloize for the short notice_. _Please one last time defeat the enemy so peace will rule once again. _

- _Queen Serenity, _

_and King Endymion'_

After Serena and Darien had finished reading the letter. They headed towards Darien's apartment, which was right around the corner. Though along the way had counter problems, with Serena's stomach which would not stop grumbling. When they had arrived, Serena started bursting out crying. She sat against the wall, curled up into a small ball, with Darien trying to sooth her.

_"Serena please stop crying, it will be alright." _

_"Darien, the last time we fought i almost last everybody including you.. and everything thing. The world was all on my shoulder's and i can't take that again...i can't..." _Tear's started rolling down faster now, and heavier then before.

_"Hey..look at me". _As she started to face him, she turned away.

_"Serena do you really think that the Queen and King would actually let us fight if there was a high chance of us failing.. if we die or let the world be destroyed in the future then there is no future. So it will be alright." _

_"How do you know!" _Serena yelled with anger in her voice. When she let thoughs words escape her mouth, he forced her to look him straight in the eyes.

_"Because, would i ever lie to you"_ He said soft but sharp at the same time. Serena finally being reassured, she stopped crying. Her eyes being red and puffy now after her breakdown.

_"Come on how about I take you home now."_ He said as he started to rise off the ground, only being pulled back down by Serena.

_"No! I..I want to stay here...with you"_ She said.

_"You know your parents will worry sick about you. Come on i'll give you a piggy back all the way to your house"_ He said. Smiling at her with a smile you could die for, but she rejected his offer and sat her big butt on the ground not moving an inch. While crossing her arms, over her chest. _"Oh! Come on why do you have to be so stubborn Meatball head!" _

_"NO! I want to stay here and that's final!" _as she started to run towards the bedroom.

_"Oh s-..." _As he started to run after her. Knowing from the beganning he would win. On who can run the fastest game. Though as he grabbed her arm, she stomped her heel onto his right foot. Getting a reaction of _"Shhhhit!" _Then as he released her wrist to caress his innocent foot. When finally able to hop on over to where she was located. He stopped with a shock look on his face, with what was before his eyes.

Serena was laying on his bed, with only her bra and underwear on. "_Serena...what are you DOING!" _he yelled with wide eyes. When she started to undo her hair, she frooze.

_"I'm...getting ready for bed. Is there a problem muffin?"_ She said in a seductive way. When he heard her say they his knees started to quiver, and his throat became dry; came back to reality real quick. He started to walk over to her, with a scolded look and reached out to pick her up. When he did just that, he threw her over his shoulders. Getting kicks and screams from her in return.

_"I said your not staying Serena Tsukino and that __is__ Final!"_ He went over to the other side of the bed, and picked up all her garments. Though not noticing her shoe that layed right under his step. They both fell tumbling onto the bed, with Darien ontop.

_"Ouch"_ They said in unison. Then suddenly they were held in eachothers enriching blue eyes. Darien not noticing what he said was outloud. _"Why do you torture me so much.." _in a quit whisper.

_"What!?" _she yelped. When feeling his manhood arousing on her. 'Dammit!!!!!' he thought.

_"Nothing!" _As he stumbled off of her quickly. She started to smirk at his reaction. Drawing herself closer and closer to a petrified Darien. _"Do you love me Darien Shield's?" _She said.

_"I...I ..." _he could not even slur out even a sentence. _"Darien!" _Serena yelled so suddenly taking him out of his state.

_"What! What happened!?" _He said.

_"Darien, take me now! Make love to me!" _She said abruptly. With that moment leaving Darien to his thoughts ' God Yes! I will do just that!' but having a Serena that was going ahead without Darien even saying a word.

_"What the Fu-" _He didn't finish when she started pressing her lips to his forcfully but passionately at the same time. The room was filled with moans, but after 5 minutes of raving tongue's, Darien pulled her away.

_"Serena I love you more then anything and thats why i'm not going to have sex with you...not like this" _Pulling back a strand of hair from her face, and brushing his thumb over her swollen lips. Then lightly pecks her on the lips and rise's from the bed, to retrieve his shirt and pants which where thrown to the other side of the room.

When he came back to the bed to take her home. She had already fallen into a deep sleep, with the moon shining right on her, brightly across her figure. Finally giving into her, he lays behind her, wraping his arms around her curved body. When his eyes gently start to shut he hears of soft whisper, from the beautiful maiden. _"I love you.." _smiling he leans over to her ear.

_"I love you too..Meatball head" _Then they fall into deep sleep in one another's arms..

'Knock knock knock'. There was a noise on Darien's door in the early morning. Serena still asleep he gets out of bed quitly, to make sure he doesn't wake her up. When he walk's to the apartment door, he finds himself being face to face with the man that gave birth to his lovely maiden. Her father...

* * *

Mahaha i love leaving the ending with a cliffhanger. Ok you can hate me for it but the sooner i get reviews for the chapter, the sooner i start writing :)

But thank you guys for reading my story and reviewing. It made me have a big smile on my face, cause i think i'm a sucky writer, but i love doing it.

Thanks again and can't wait for some more reviews!

- Mina


	3. Chapter 3

**Present to Future**

Disclamer: I dont' own sailor moon, or character's just the story.

* * *

'Knock knock knock'. There was a noise on Darien's door in the early morning. Serena still asleep he gets out of bed quitly, to make sure he doesn't wake her up. When he walk's to the apartment door, he finds himself being face to face with the man that gave birth to his lovely maiden. Her father...

* * *

As Darien looks at him, he is petrified, with her father only giving the look of kill in his eyes. _"Mr...Mr...Mr Tsukino..how are you." _Darien studdered, knowing her father disliked him from the start...He was soon going to hate him and bury his body alive as well. _"Don't give me that bullshit! Where's __MY__ Daughter!" _Mr. Tsukino demanded.

_"She's ugh..she's...asleep Sir" _As Serena's fathers eyes grew wide._ "Darien...You knew once you opened this door you'd die right!" _he said smooth at first then yelling by the end. _"I __SWEAR__ we did nothing Mr. Tsukino on my life! I'd never do anything like that to her ever!" _As Mr. Tsukino was about to throw a punch, he was stopped by a female voice, from behind Darien and good thing he stopped. He was about a centimeter from hitting Darien right in the eye and nose.

_"Darien why is there so much yelling?" _Serena said wiping away the sleep from her eyes. She came out with one of Darien's button down shirts, from his closet. ' Gah she looks so beautiful, wait Shhhit!' Darien thought. As Darien looks back to her father. A punch was sent his direction, knocking him start to the ground with black and purple starting to devople around his eyes. Serena finally getting what was going on, between the two men.

_"Daddy!!!"_ she yelled and started to run to where Darien layed, holding his hand over his left eye. Only getting grabbed by her father, and dragging her out of the apartment. _"Serena how could you! Why would you loss your purity, and your innocence, exspecially to this son of a b-!" _Mr. Tsukino was cut off. _"Sir not to be rude but my mother was not a bitch, and Serena is still as innocent as she was from birth." Darien now standing, and right in front of Mr. Tsukino. "_I_ will not listen to a word you'll ever have to say Mr. Shields!" _Now both of the men were just staring at one another, as if it were a mental war of kill.

_"Then Daddy you will listen to what i have to say!"_ Taking Darien and her father out of death glares looking at her with confusion. Forgeting she was even there, for the brief moment. _" Darien is a good guy, i was the one who forced it on him last night. I wanted to stay here after I had a small meltdown, and did as i please. I was being immature, but Darien was worrying from the beganning that you and mom would worry about me; he insisted that i go home. So Daddy stop being an ass, i love you very much but Darien has done nothing wrong!" _Serena finished with a glare to her dad. He was shocked for a moment then became angry.

_"Serena Tsukino! You are saying you wanted to force Darien to have Sex!!! You bastard what did you say to my daughter to make her do such an act. Did you give her drugs or alcohol!" _Her father now almost about to burst. _"NO!" _They both said at once.

After about 30 minutes of trying to calm Mr. Tsukino down. He finally became calm enough for them to talk to him at peace again. They now were all settling in Darien's living room, Darien and Serena sat on the couch next to one another with her father in the chair on the other side. Serena started off the conversation.

_"Daddy, you remember not to long ago i told you about how i was Sailor Moon..well I have to be Sailor Moon again." _She said gloomily. Her father knew about how she was Sailor moon and her friends were sailor scouts. He even knew Darien was tuxedo mask, of all people! _"What? There hasn't been problems from what i've heard of?" _he said with a frown.

_"Well here.."_ She handed the letter to him. As he started reading it, he understood the situation but was confused._ "Wait ok first whos Queen Serenity and King Endymion? Also what news where you informed exactul?" _He said anxious for an answer. Though Darien and Serena hesistated answering that for him.

_"Well sir-" _Darien was cut off when her father said. _"I'd like my daughter to tell me, not you. Go on sweety" _Darien being offended, looked away with a pout on his face and didn't say a word.

_"Well..the Queen and King is our future selve's-" _Being cut of again by her father _"Who's future selve's is this!" _He said annoyed and angry once again.

_"It is...us, Darien and I" _She said calmly. _"Also they imformed us that the scouts of the future have become ill and she is needed to be protected, sence she is pregnant." _She managed to say before her father spoke. Preparing herself to get yelled at, for the words of just Darien and her put together, let alone

her future self being pregnant.

_"Serena...we're leaving now." _Her father said abruptly. Getting out off the chair heading for the door, he stops and turns to Darien. _"You keep your hands off my daughter you understand Mr. Shields?!"_ He said.

_"Daddy did you not read that letter, I have to leave tonight along with Darien and the girls." _Serena still sitting on the couch.

_"Yes, i read that letter. Though the day is still young, it is only 8:30 a.m. Now get your butt off that couch and come home to eat some of your mother's wonderful cooking."_ He said smoothly._ "Fine, i'll come home but can-" _She didn't get to finish. _"No Darien can't come eat breakfast with us, nor will he step an inch into my home!" _Mr. Tsukino said. Intentionaly threating Darien at the end of the sentence. As Serena was being dragged along with her father. She managed to give Darien a kiss good-bye on the cheek, and then was pulled out of the apartment.

Now it was late night, 10:45 to be exact. The group was all there except, Serena. _"Where the fuck is she!" _Raye lossing her patience. _"If she's late then we can't go, and she'll be the reason of many deaths and there will __be__ no future!" _Raye threw a rock into the lake. They were at the park, on the bride over looking the ocean. With a reflection of a whole moon spread across the now wavy water.

_"I'd have to agree with Raye this time." _Lita said _" Same" _Mina said in agreement. After about 5 minutes, Serena finally arrived. _"Where the hell have you been!" _Raye yelled._ "Well you try having your mom and dad hug you to death and saying 'Don't leave, you might get hurt. Please stay Serena, i'm sure they'll be fine without you' for an hour each!" _Serena said with horror on her face, just from remembering. _"Anyway we still have 10 minutes till the portal is summoned." _She added. _"Shesh...talk about cuting it close Serena." _Lita mentioned. After Lita's comment they all laughed together.

The time passed faster then they had hoped it would. Serena stood next to Darien, clutching his hand tightly nearly suffacating it. _"I promise I won't let you go Serena"_ Darien whispeared into her ear. Then appeared the pink cloud in front of them.

All at once they said._ "Ready?" _After everyone glanced to one another they stepped forward, and walked past the cloud into the time dimension. A strong gust of wind blew there direction,which swept them to the time gate. Usually they would find themselve's meeting Pluto at the gate, but with all the scouts being ill, there duty is put aside. Instead they found a fimilar face, a girl with pink hair and red eyes, smiling all at them.

_"Rene!" _Serena ran over to her hug her and Rene doing the same. They both started to cry, knowing Serena for being a crybaby, its as they say 'Like Mother, like Daughter'. _"So what are you doing here Rene?" _Ami said with a smile. _"I'm here to take you to the future of course!" _She said cheerfully. Pulling out her small key, from her jacket. "_Crystal heart key, open the gates to the future" _The doors did as she requested.

The view of the future always had a happy feeling. With the sky always shining brightly and baby blue spread across with white clouds, and bright green grass, but it was different this time. The city was dark, nearly black. The sky had no moon nor sun, only a black and gray color to it. The grass, looked as if it never existed, only dirt lay on the ground now and the city...was like a child's worst nightmare.

_"Has the world gone into Hell or something?" _Raye states. Serena covering Rene's ears from Raye's remark. _"RAYE!" _everyone scolded her.

_"Rene what's been going on?!" _Mina said staring wided eyed at the city.

_"Ya tell me about it"_ Rene said rolling her eyes. _"I mean i was just happy being a single kid, and now my mommy is pregnant" _She said, sticking out her tongue in disgust. _"Yep, i'll agree to that" _Serena said. While thinking about how it was going to be like.

_"Ummm...Hullo! Thats not what i'm talking about you too!" _Mina annoyed at how they were acting. Rene still not listening._ "Yeah..and i mean just being pregnant with one would be enough but with __two__ it's horrible!" _Rene finished. Everyone circled around her screaming._ "__**WHAT**__!"_

* * *

_Ok sorry _serenity11287 and others that its not that long, but longer then the last. I only had an hour and i do try to update soon, just for you guys. Though next one i will try my hardest to make longer. Well BonitaChickia, you guessed right lol, Serena's dad did try to kill him.  
anokas2757: Yes poor poor Darien he has a black and purple eye from it as well. Oh and many others thank you for saying i'm not that bad of a writer, thanks!Also just for you readers i will be writing another story as well. It will be another sailor moon, and a romance but its a bit sader. It will be called **Precious Time.** It will be bout Serena and Darien. Serena though is 20 and Darien 24. They meet one another one day and Darien is a newly Doctor and Serena is a Journalist for the New York Time's and Teen People. They fall in love but sercret is Serena has leukemia.

Well thanks and you know what to do review and i'll update soon!

-Mina


End file.
